Individuals and entities increasingly share, access, and disseminate high volumes of electronic information. Moreover, the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access, smart mobile devices, and portable storage has lead to an increasingly mobile workforce. As a consequence, it has become more difficult than ever for organizations to prevent sensitive information from being lost and/or compromised.
Unfortunately, many devices (including a variety of smartphones and other mobile devices) do not provide a way for native applications to handle sensitive information in a secure way. For example, many native applications on mobile devices (such as the built-in calendar, email, contact, and note applications on many popular smartphones) fail to provide means for encrypting or otherwise protecting information input into, or viewed or accessed by, such applications. As a result, information input into or accessed by such applications may be compromised if the device and/or application in question is ever cracked or otherwise illegitimately accessed. As such, the instant application identifies a need for systems and methods for securely inputting sensitive information into (and accessing sensitive information from) such native applications without compromising the security of the sensitive information in question.